


Adapting to a new family

by Tearsdrop



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Magic, Parent Death, Single Parents, crystal balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsdrop/pseuds/Tearsdrop
Summary: It’s always been Anna, her crystal ball and her father since she lost her mother at four. Three years later, she would lose another important figure in her life, rendering her without a known guardian. An encounter with an uncle she never knew existed turns her life around. Adapting to a new family and new environment will include lots of ups and downs including a few elements of magic.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the narrator is a child and therefore her thoughts and narration are child-like.

My name is Annalise. I just turned 7 a week ago and I’m so excited to enter 2nd grade and see my friends. Unfortunately, my dad told me there was still 2 months until summer break ended. It’s always been me and my dad since I was 4 and I was told mommy died to cancer. I still don’t know what cancer is and the way my daddy explains it doesn’t make sense at all.

One summer we were bored out of our minds and my dad we go see a movie with him and his friends. I was so excited because I’ve never seen a movie at a real theater before and I was surprised my dad could afford it.

“My friends are paying,” he said, “Come on, Anna, put on your shoes, we’re going now. It’s a long walk and I don’t want to be late.”

I rolled my eyes, why can’t we go in a car like normal people do? All of my friends go to school in cars and we walk there. It’s so tiring but my daddy always says, “This is good exercise.” I don’t understand, exercise is so tiring and it’s not good at all if you’re tired. I never understood why we don’t have a car.

“Dad, why don’t we have a car?” I asked.

“Because we can’t afford one, sweetie, you know that,” My dad told me, tying the laces of his brown shoes. A med kit was on his right. I’ve always wondered why he always carried bandages and doctor related items.

“Why can’t we? You have a job,” I retorted.

“I have to pay for your daycare and my job doesn’t pay as much as you think, Anna, and we don’t need a car everything is close by.” He said, and I knew he was going tired of me asking all these ridiculous questions.

Suddenly, I heard someone banging loudly on the door, yelling something I didn’t understand. We didn’t have many visitors besides my daddy’s friends but they never come this late and we were all meeting each other at the theater.

“Daddy, who is th-“

Before I could finish my sentence, my dad grabbed me and pulled me behind the wall. “Don’t make any noises,” he whispered quietly, “Please listen to me this time.”

I whimpered, about to open my mouth unconsciously until I was interrupted by my dad couching away from me to answer the door.

The next thing I knew, a loud scream made my heart jump out my chest. An unfamiliar voice was heard and I heard the loud sound of footsteps fill the room. Regretfully, I peeked across the corner and saw someone lying stretched across he floor. I screamed, my high pitched voice catching the attention of the stranger.

He walked up to me, his eyes intimidating, knife in his hand. It was stained with blood. My eyes widened in horror.

My mouth opened, I wasn’t sure what I said made sense, “Please don’t kill me.. where’s my daddy? Is this a prank it’s not Halloween, where’s my-“

A gunshot. The man fell on the floor, immobile and incapable of movement. I screamed, my throat going raw at the shock I recently experienced.

“What the hell?!” I heard someone say, his voice low and rough.

“Was that a kid?” Said someone else.

The sounds of shoes hitting the floor became clearer to my ears. I sat on the wooden floors, hugging my knees as I shook uncontrollably.

The unidentifiable figure crouched down to level himself with me, he wore a tannish brown trench coat and had black hair. His eyes were a laminating green, just like mine.

“Kid, are you okay? What’s your name?” He asked me.

“Anna..-An..nalise..” I managed to stutter out, fairly certain he understood me. Tears were streaming down the olive tone skin of my face. “Are you going to hurt me?” A hint of fear in my voice.

“The man near the door’s a goner-“ The other man I heard earlier said as he walked over to the man in the trench coat. “There was actually a kid? I’m so sorry-“

“Where’s my daddy?” I wailed, ignoring the raven haired man’s attempts at calming me down. He was whispering things that I couldn’t hear because my crying overpowered anything else in the room.

“Annalise, your dad is dead.” The man in the trench coat turned on the light in the hall ways, confirming my descriptions of him. The man beside him was a brunette, wearing a red flannel. He looked like a lumberjack, I giggled slightly.

“What’s the matter?” The man in the red flannel asked, annoyed and confused.

“Nothing! You just look like a lumberjack. What’s your name?” I asked him.

“My name is Sam,” he answered me. He pointed to the trench coat wearing man, “This is Jimmy.”

“Wait a minute, Sam, look,” Jimmy said somewhat enthusiastically, “This is my niece!”

“A niece?” Sam laughed, “Dude, how Come ya never told your best friend this?” He smiled at me, “You look just like him.”

It was kind of true. I had his green eyes and black hair. I got my green eyes from my mother and both of my parents had black hair. My father had mesmerizing blue eyes and I was always so jealous- even though I never told him.

“I was about to after one of our interrogations but I just forgot,” Jimmy told him, “Well,” He looked at me brightly, “This is Annalise. She’s my niece. Remember Miranda’s child? Never got to meet ‘er child but here she is.” He smiles at me.

“Ok, lumberjack and trench coat,” I snapped, “I don’t understand. How am I your niece and who are you?”

“First of all, lose the attitude, kid,” Jimmy told me, “And second, I’m the brother of your mom. That makes you my niece and I’m your uncle. Remember her?”

I tried to hold back my tears, “She died when I was 4. That was three years ago,” I said brokenheartedly.

“So you’re seven now?” Sam asked, proceeding when I nodded, “Your father was a doctor, he gave the town quite the service, we’ll make sure to honor him like he deserved. I’m the sheriff of this town and your uncle is the jailor.”

“The what and the what?” I asked confusedly. I know what a sheriff was, it was like those Wild West movies. I didn’t know what a jailor was, though. I heard my father talking about a jailor one day but didn’t bother to ask them because I was busy with my homework. “Sorry about the attitude,” I mumbled.

“That’s okay sweetheart.” Jimmy said, hugging me tightly, “How would ya like to come live with me? You can’t live alone here and both your parents are dead, ya know.” The look on his face was regret. He regretted telling me both my parents were dead, I knew this. My daddy told me I was smart for my age.

“I can take care of myself,” I said stubbornly, “I’ve always taken care of my self ever since my dad started leaving me alone to go to meetings.”

Jimmy’s look was sympathetic, Sam stood beside him awkwardly. “Kid, you’re only 7, you can’t be alone like this. It’s not legal. No way would it ever be legal. You have to move in with an adult and I won’t ever leave you to take care of yourself.”

“Fine,” I said.

Jimmy stuck out a hand to aid in helping me stand up, I grabbed onto it, stumbling slightly as a result of sitting for a long period of time. “Thanks,” I murmured.

“Let’s go home,” Sam made a gesture, signaling the entrance out. I tried my best not to look at the two dead bodies in front of me.

I cried.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise and her new family travel back to her house to gather her other belongings.

I laid down on the bed with my face digging into the soft, white, sheets of the mattress. I ignored my uncle’s calls for dinner. Should I even call him my uncle? That felt weird, I barely know him besides his name and how he looks. I want my daddy back. I don’t want this life. I’ll never accept this.

“Anna!” Jimmy called yet again, growing frustrated at my lack of presence, “Your dinner’s getting cold.”

“Just let her be, she’s probably asleep or isn’t hungry,” I heard Sam say, although that wasn’t true. I was hungry. Super hungry in fact, we skipped dinner for the movie theater but apparently some psycho knife loving maniac decided to show up and ruin my night. I still didn’t understand why the man attacked us. I’ll ask Jimmy and Sam later.

Jimmy walked in the room, stopping between the kitchen and the room, his expression was twisted into an angry one. “Annalise, are you sure you’re not hungry? We got tacos.” He tries his best to form a smile with his lips but it wasn’t much of a smile. “Anna I know this must be hard on you..”

“Leave me alone,” I said, my speech muffled through the bedsheets. “I’m not hungry.” My stomach cried out desperately after as if on cue. “Damnit,” I cursed. I knew I wasn’t allowed to swear, but my dad used those words so often I couldn’t help it.

“What did you just say?” Jimmy asked angrily, “You aren’t allowed to cuss, not in my household.”

“‘M sorry..” I said quietly, “My dad used to say that all the time. I’m not hungry, ok. Leave me alone.”I dug my face into the sheets more, pulling the soft fabric of the blue and red blanket up more to cover my head.

“Ok, but if you need to eat.. you can always ask me. I’ll be up all night.” Jimmy told me. He walked out the small room quietly, shutting the door with caution as I fell asleep without trouble.

*********

“The killer was his brother,” Sam said, “Dunno the motivations for it, but I assume it’s because of Damien’s role of a doctor and some other unknown reason.”

“Thassa vague explanation,” Jimmy told him, “Miranda told me about some kind of family drama her husband was having with his family.”

Sam chewed slowly on the lettuce setting the fork back on the plate of salad, “Dudes a psychopath. If I was angry at my brother I wouldn’t kill ‘im. Maybe knock him up good but I wouldn’t resort to murder. No way.” He said with disbelief.

“That’s what she said,” Jimmy mumbled, ignoring the “what?” That came from Sam’s mouth, “Annalise has to live without her biological parents. Poor girl. You think I’d be a good replacement?”

“You kidnapping torture people at night for your own sadistic pleasure,” Sam resisted a chuckle, “Don’t think you could handle bein’ a parent if you couldn’t handle one arrogant witch!”

“What I am during the day and what I am during the night are two separate things, Sam,” Jimmy said, “‘sides, you’ve seen with with children, I’m great with them.”

“Except for that one time you scolded my sister’s son for touchin’ y’r gun,” Sam said mischievously.

“That was two years ago, Sam, let it go,” Jimmy yawned, “I’m goin’ to sleep. Turn off the lights, put the leftovers in the fridge, thanks.”

“I was gonna do that anyways, thought you was staying up all night,” Sam scoffed, “G’dnight.”

*********

My eyes shot open. The first thing I saw was a window with open blinds. The sun’s rays shot in my eyes, making me turn away to the wall. My stomach ached for food. I regret not eating dinner. I hoped Jimmy had my favorite for breakfast, Bacon.

“Rise and shine,” Jimmy said from across the room. He was holding a plate of bacon as if to tease me, “Get up, brush your teeth, and come an’ eat breakfast,” He told me. “Oh and Sam’s still here. He practically lives here.”

There was a suitcase full of my clothes laying there near the bathroom door. I hadn’t even noticed they packed my stuff. I smelled bacon. The scent was all too familiar.

“Ok..” I said weakly. “Where are my toys?”

“Y’r toys? We only packed your clothes sweetie,” Jimmy said.

“I want my toys. My books. I want my littlest pet shops. And my warrior cat books! I didn’t get to know if Dovepaw and Lionblaze and the rest of the patrol found the brown animals!” I whined, “I need them.”

“We next time we come around your house we’ll make sure we get them before the others dispose of them, alright?” Jimmy said softly, “Hurry up ‘n’ brush your teeth, change your clothes and whatever, we’re headin’ to your house in an hour or so.”

I quickly nodded, slipping off the bed, feet pounding against the gray carpet of the floor as I walked over to the small bathroom. The sink was too high for me, so I had to use a chair to boost me. My old toothbrush wasn’t there, but I saw a short hello kitty themed toothbrush and I automatically knew they bought a new one for me. That, or Sam or Jimmy had a weird taste in toothbrushes. Giggling slightly as I brushed my teeth swiftly, I looked in the mirror to notice my long, messy, curly black hair.

After I finished brushing my teeth, I took a random black comb I found on the marble counter surrounding the sink and began brushing my hair. It was difficult, the knots and tangles formed in my hair making me grow increasingly frustrated.

“Anna! Are you done?” I heard Sam yell. I hated it when people called me Anna. Like Anna from frozen. That’s for babies.

“I’m putting on my clothes!” I squeaked. I hand selected a dress with black and white stripes on the top half and red roses on the bottom half on the skirt. “ok, I’m readyyy!”

I walked out to the kitchen proudly where Sam and Jimmy were staring at me with smiles, hair brushed badly but noticeable, “How do I look?”

Both of the men were sitting across from eachother at the small table. A third, short, kiddie chair was waiting for me.

“You look great,” Sam commented, “What’s a Dovepaw? Like the shampoo? I thought it was Dove,” He turned over to Jimmy, “Are you sure you heard ‘er right?”

“It’s from a book you moron,” Jimmy joked, “I actually have quite a few warriors books around, it’s crazy to see a girl your age read looks like that.”

“Just because I’m 7 doesn’t mean I don’t know things,” I crossed my arms. I couldn’t believe Jimmy thought I was another clueless child who couldn’t fend for herself just because she’s seven! “An’ why’re you telling Sam what I said? It’s none of his business.”

“Anna! Don’t say that, it’s disrespectful,” Jimmy scolded me, “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t call me Anna! I’m not a princess living in a frozen castle!” I whined, “I just miss my daddy.”

“Come here,” Jimmy stuck both of his arms out to hug me. In a flash, I ran over to him, accepting his hug as he held me tightly. My tears stained his blue flannel as I sat in his lap.

“I’m sorry,” I sobbed loudly, “I just miss my daddy. I didn’t think he’d die like this.”

“Annalise, you’re a very smart girl as I can tell. You understand that death happens. People come and go. You can’t control that.” Jimmy said quietly, “Your father died a great man, he helped many people including me. Shh. Don’t cry.”

“Yeah!” I said enthusiastically. I stopped crying at the reminder of my dad helping others. I remember when I scratched my kneecap by falling on the road. My dad continued to apply alcohol on my knee despite my cried and bandaged me. “He did, didn’t he?” I tried to smile.

“Were leaving in 30 minutes.” Jimmy reminded me.

“We’re stoppin’ by Annalise’s house right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Me and Uncle Jimmy said in unity. I giggled and he grinned at me.

Sam got up to pile the plates and wash the dishes while uncle Jimmy posed a question, “So what else do you like besides books and toys?”

“I’ve always wanted to get braces. And glasses too. My friend got them and she looks so pretty. I used to play with my little pony but I don’t really anymore. I like swimming too.”

“What about shopping?” He asked me.

I made a pretend disgust face. “Ew! No way. I don’t know how girls like to shop but I don’t.”

Uncle jimmy laughed, “You’re just like me. We’re gonna get along fine.”

We spent the rest of the time playing board games. I beat Uncle Jimmy in every game we played, but I knew he was going easy on me. He only beat me at Jenga and was surprisingly very good at it. Sam beat us both in connect four. I don’t know how he does it!

“Ok kids,” Sam joked. I didn’t understand what he meant until I learned Jimmy was 3 months younger than Sam and I of course was the youngest.

“I’m only 3 months older than you, don’t get too cocky,” Jimmy said, “Shoes, Annalise, we’re goin’ to your house to pick up your other belongings.”

I nodded there were many questions I forgot to ask while I got lost in all the fun we had, but I’ll ask them while we walked to my house.

*********

“Annalise, we can only carry so many things!” Sam laughed, three bags of figurines in his hands, two on one side and one in the other.

“Yeah, and what’s with this giant dollhouse?” uncle Jimmy added.

“It’s my favorite dollhouse,” I told him, looking up at the giant house that was helped firmly between his hands, “Oh and I’ll carry this,” I held up the delicate crystal ball in my hands. I always used it to talk to mommy. That’s why I never talked to dad about mom in a long time. But tonight was different. I didn’t have my crystal ball so I couldn’t talk to either of them.

“Woah kiddo, what is that?” uncle Jimmy asked, “Damn, I saw the medium hold that but.. wow. Just wow.” He eyed the sparkles on the ball of magic. “Is it real?”

“Yeah! I used to talk to my mom every night on this,” I told him, “She’s so funny and I can’t wait to talk to my dad tonight with this.”

“I heard,” Sam spoke up awkwardly, “That regular humans can’t use crystal balls the way mediums do.”

“That’s right,” uncle Jimmy affirmed him, “My niece is a medium! The more ya know.”

“What’s a medium?” I asked him, fairly oblivious.

“A medium is someone who talks to the dead. From what I know, only psychic people can operate these, and if you’re tellin’ the complete truth about speakin’ to your mother..” Sam said.

“Then you’re a medium, kid.” uncle Jimmy finished his sentence.

“Like a medium steak?” I asked, suddenly craving steaks. I earned a laugh from the other two.

“Ok, let’s go home kid. I wanna see you do your thing tonight.” said uncle Jimmy.


End file.
